


A Night of Pleasure

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You work as a Limo/Party Hostess in New York. One evening your clients are none other than the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief themselves. Sparks immediately ignites between you and Loki, and you find it hard to resist the temptation to go further than the rules allow.





	A Night of Pleasure

Saturday. Another evening hired as a limo hostess for some rich guys. You couldn’t complain though. Working Fridays and Saturdays each week earned you enough money to pay for your studies.

Smiling, you eyed your appearance in the mirror, feeling quite satisfied with the way you looked dressed in a tight-fitting dress with a low cleavage and glittering, black textile. Taking a deep breath, you smiled wider as you prepared yourself mentally for the night. Every time was as nervous as the first, and you doubt that would ever truly go away. You finished the last of your makeup and gave yourself a final approving look before you put on your black high heels and headed out to the awaiting limo.

“Hi, Dave,” you greeted the thickly built driver/bodyguard as you settled down in the backseat. He was there to protect you in case some of the guys got a little too handsy. He’d already proven many times how good he was at his job and you felt perfecly safe with him.

“Hello, miss Y/N,” Dave replied with a smile as he looked at you in the rearview window. “How are you tonight?”

“I’m good, thanks. And you?” you said, returning his smile. He was probably the nicest man on earth, but when he got angry when someone touched you inappropriately….oh boy, he was like a raging, wild grizzly bear.

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking. So, where are we going tonight, miss Y/N?”

“Some British guy who’s showing his brother the town.” You told Dave the address you’d been given, and the driver raised his eyebrow.

“What?”

“You know that’s the Avengers headquarters, right?”

Your eyes widened, blinking in shock.

“W-What?!”

“Yup,” Dave said with a grin as he drove off.

Oh my God…was this for real? The Avengers had been kind of an obsession of yours ever since they saved New York, and you’d learned everything there was to know about them. And now, you would spend the entire night with one of them and his brother?!

Wait a minute…brother?…oh God!…You only knew of one of the Avengers that had a brother…could it be?…No, surely it couldn’t…Could it?

You felt your stomach tighten and swallowed the thick lump that formed in your throat, watching the lights of the city flash by as a million thoughts ran wildly through your head. Why on earth would Thor, the superhero, take his brother Loki, the villain, out for a party night in the city he nearly destroyed to the ground? It didn’t make sense at all. Was Loki on the good side now, or what? Not that it really mattered. You would be lying if you said you didn’t find the God of Mischief attractive. And then there was something about the danger with villains that you’d always found exciting…the taste of forbidden fruit…

Oh God, stop thinking like that! The rules in your job contract clearly said no romantic or sexual contact with the clients! You needed to put aside your mild obsession for the Avengers (and hot, villainous brothers) and concentrate on your job; to give them a fun night in the city. Focusing your gaze on the city swishing by, you inhaled deeply as the nervous lump in your throat grew thicker with each meter closer to the headquarters.

This was going to be a long and challenging night.

***

Dave pulled up next to the sidewalk in front of the building, your heart hammering in your chest as you spotted two tall men through the shaded windows. One blond; big and muscular, the other equally tall but with a slender, leaner frame. Both were dressed in suits; Thor in blue, and Loki in black. Both looked impeccable, like Gods, and you felt your stomach flutter. How on earth could YOU entertain THEM? They were royalty on their home planet and probably used to classier entertainment then what you had to offer.

Get a grip, Y/N! They hired you for a fun party night in New York after all, and that’s what you would give them.

Dave jumped out, and you could see him greet the Asgardians with a nod and a smile and a bit of small talk. Thor smiled friendly at Dave, but Loki looked at Dave like he was an ant he wanted to smash underneath his fancy, black shoes.

You gulped. Oh dear God. How would you survive this night?

Dave opened the door to the backseat of the limo, where you sat and waited nervously. Quickly, you collected yourself, crossed your legs as you gripped the champagne glass and put on your brightest smile as the two men entered — no time to be nervous. You were one of the best at this job, after all.

Thor came in first. He plopped down on one of the seats opposite from you and smiled widely as he met your gaze. God, he was as handsome as on TV and in the newspapers. Next entered Loki, Thor’s black haired brother. He sat down more gracefully but had a somewhat grumpy expression on his beautiful face, and he didn’t even grace you with a look. It was apparent that he wasn’t as eager for this evening as his brother was. Perhaps he was even forced to go?

“Come on, Loki. It’s going to be fun!” Thor beamed, giving his brother an elbow in the side. “Look. We have a limo, and this beautiful woman to host us for the entire evening.” He pointed at you. “Hi, I’m Thor, by the way.” The Asgardian reached out his hand for you to take, still smiling broadly as he did so.

“Nice to meet you, Thor,” you greeted with a honeyed voice, and took his hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of your hand.

“The pleasure is mine,” Thor hummed, looking up at you as he kissed your hand. You blushed fiercely, not used to such chivalry.

“And this grumpy guy is my brother Loki,” Thor continued as he’d let go of your hand and motioned towards the man sitting next to him. Your gaze shifted to Loki, and he looked back at you with blue eyes, his face showing no emotions. But his eyes held a dark intensity that sent a pang of heat through your belly. Loki’s eyes shifted instantly, eyeing you with growing interest in his gaze. You forced a smile to your lips as you felt a shiver run through you that created a tingle between your legs.

“Nice to meet you, Loki.” You were surprised at how steady your voice sounded, as your heart was a racing, beating mess.

Loki mimicked Thor’s gesture and took your hand in his, lifting it to his mouth, and you felt another hot tingle in your sex as his lips connected with your skin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss Y/N.” His eyes, full of mischief, held your gaze, pierced into your soul, and you knew you would do anything he asked of you.

“Champagne?” you asked with a nervous voice as Loki let go of your hand.

“Yes, thank you,” Thor said, smiling.

You poured two glasses of champagne and handed them over. They took it out of your hands; Thor with that usual smile if his, Loki with a scrutinizing gaze on you.

“So, I have a plan for the evening, clubs we can visit,” you said and was again surprised that you managed to speak without a stutter as you felt Loki’s eyes on you; watching you with an intensity that made your entire body buzz. You tried to ignore it and continued;

“But if there’s anything else you want to see or want me to do…” Your gaze flickered over to Loki, imaging yourself between his legs, sucking his cock…Oh God, stop! Loki smirked knowingly, and you quickly looked away. He couldn’t possibly know what you were thinking…could he?! You smiled nervously at Thor while fluttering butterflies swirled in your stomach. “Just let me know.”

***

‘Well, well…you certainly were an enchanting little thing,’ Loki thought as he eyed you intently, unable to take his eyes off of you. His gaze licked the shape of your female form accentuated so lovely in that tight, little dress, and he felt his dick harden. His eyes took a halt at your beautiful face with those adorable, red cheeks and those soft, kissable lips…Oh, he wouldn’t mind getting you between the sheets at the end of this night. The thought of all the things he would do to you, to hear your moans of pleasure and see your blissful face roused his desire, and he could feel his trousers strain against his growing erection.

Smiling, he ignored the throbbing bulge in his pants and looked at you with a smirk on his lips. “We leave our trust in your delicate hands, miss Y/N.”

“Umm…,” you stared at him, cheeks flushing. “Okay then. Thanks.” Were these guys even for real? Who talked like that? Not any man you’d ever met.

***

The night was a success. Money was spent and alcohol was flowing. You didn’t drink much though, only the politely amount that was required to socialize. Your job was to make sure they had a good time, not get too drunk and wasted.

Four hours later you were at the third club, and Thor had already been approached by at least a dozen girls who recognized him as the God of Thunder. Right now, he was surrounded by three women, laughing and joking and having a great time. You smiled while watching him. He sure didn’t need much help to enjoy himself. Loki however…

You turned your attention to the God of Mischief sitting beside you, rolling his eyes at his brother. Maybe if his gaze wasn’t so hostile, like he wanted to crush every person in the room, then perhaps he would be surrounded by women too. That thought brought an unexpected anger to your heart.

Loki was surprisingly easy to talk with, besides the constant flirting from his part. You were friendly of course; conversing and smiling back, as you should do, being the hostess. However, inside you were struggling to ignore the heat pooling in your belly and the attraction that only had increased during the evening.

With a drink in his hand, Loki sat back against the leather armchair, his long legs spread widely in a relaxed manner. His black shirt had slid open during the night as he popped another button open when the heat in the clubs grew hotter. This time, the suit jacket had come off too, and the sleeves were rolled up. You had to stop yourself from staring at his veiny forearms, and on his well-defined chest you could see in the open collar of his shirt.

Jesus…

You forced yourself to look up at his face instead. He was smirking with amusement as he met your gaze, and you felt your cheeks grow hot.

Oh gosh, what was wrong with you?! You’d never let a client effect you like this before! Then again, when had you ever had a client this handsome and sexy? Oh God, stop it! You forced your thoughts away and smiled back at Loki.

“I have to say, I’m surprised to see you and Thor hanging out like this,” you said in an attempt to steer away from the thick atmosphere that was between you and Loki.

“Oh?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“Well…excuse me for being blunt, but aren’t you suppose to be the bad guy?”

Loki burst out in a loud chuckle. “Maybe I am, and maybe I’m not? Besides, it’s more fun being the bad guy. They get to do all the naughty stuff, don’t they?”

Loki winked at you, and you could feel yourself blushing harder. Somehow, he’d gotten closer to you, his arm brushing against yours and you stared up into his handsome face, feeling breathless and hot all over. God, he must have put a spell on you or something. This wasn’t like you at all, feeling this kind of attraction for someone you’d only spent a few hours with.

Loki smirked at your silence before he stood up and reached out his hand for you. “Come. Dance with me.”

Your eyes grew wide. Dance? With him? Your body close to his?…Uh-uh…no way.

“Umm, I don’t really dance.”

That was a lie, of course. Dancing was part of the job if the client wanted it, and you actually loved it.

Loki only smirked, still holding out his hand. “If I remember correctly, you said if there were anything we wanted you to do, you’d do it. Well, I want to dance. With you.”

Dammit. Chewing on your bottom lip, you hesitated as you looked at his hand. He was right, of course.

Loki stood there calmly, waiting for your answer and smiling when you accepted his hand. Your heart was pounding hard as you let him guide you through the crowd of people on the dance floor, your stomach leaping as his hand slid around your waist and he pressed you up against his chest. Gasping, you stared up at him, his mouth so close to yours you could feel his warm breath on your lips. Again, Loki only smirked as he twirled you around the dance floor to the beat of Staying Alive. Clearly, he didn’t care that he was dancing the waltz to a disco song.

“So, how come you started working with this?” Loki asked, gazing down at you.

“Umm…” You blushed as his eyes were locked with yours. “Well, I needed money to pay for college, and a friend of mine is working as a hostess, so she informed me they were looking for more people.”

“And how do you like it?”

“I enjoy it actually. People are friendly. Most of the time anyway, some guys can get a little too handsy.”

“Ah, I see. And, this…Does this consider as too handsy?” Loki quirked an eyebrow at you, holding his hand firmer against your back, so you were pressed tighter against his body. Eyes widening, you couldn’t hold back a gasp when you felt a hard bulge press against your lower belly.

“No!” You shook your head, cheeks blushing. “I quite like this actually.”

Oh God, did you say that out loud?

“Oh really?” Loki grinned. “It looks like Dave has another opinion.”

Frowning, you looked over to where Dave sat, glaring at Loki and you. Smiling, you turned back to Loki.

“He’s just protective, that’s all. He’ll know if and when I need help.”

“And now?”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t need any help right now.”

 _'Except with my racing heart._ ’

You lowered your gaze to avoid Loki’s piercing eyes and devilish smirk. But staring at the opening of his shirt wasn’t much better. Loki lifted your chin, smiling.

“Well, just let me know if anything gets uncomfortable, Y/N,” he hummed as he leaned down to your ear, letting you feel every lean muscle on his body. “Promise me that.”

All you could do was nod.

“Because, I fear, with you, my beautiful earthling, I will find it hard to control myself.”

His purring words whispered into your ear made your blood sizzle, his closeness making you aware of every part of your body, especially how warm and wet you grew between your legs. It was crazy, but you wanted him. Every inch of you screamed for his touch.

“Take me away from here, Loki.” The words slipped out without you thinking, but as your brain registered them, you didn’t regret them. Looking up at him, you met his twinkling eyes and satisfied smirk.

“Are you sure?”

You nodded, surer than you felt about anything in your life. “Yes.”

Surely, he must have put a spell on you?

Loki’s smile graced your eyes, and in the next second, you were swept away by a mysterious, smokelike force.

***

In the blink of an eye, you found yourself standing in a chamber not unlike the once you’d seen illustrations of in the Victorian history books you’d read in school as a child. Heart racing with excitement and fear from everything happening so fast, you found it hard to process as you looked around the room with big eyes.

“Where are we?”

“In my chamber on Asgard.” Loki watched you with admiring amusement. How was it possible to be so beautifully adorable and so erotically alluring all at once? The way your eyes sparkled and your cheeks blossomed as you took in the view of his chamber. The way your slightly parted lips looked so damn appealing and inviting…

You twirled around and stared at him. “What?! We…we are not on earth anymore?”

“No,” Loki chuckled softly. “See for yourself.” He pointed towards a large, gold-framed window. You walked over there and was met by the sight of a beautiful, golden city with the high towers of the castle surrounding you. Oh gosh, it was really true.

“I can’t believe this,” you whispered as you looked upon the city in both awe and fright. You were on another planet, far away from Earth! Your pulse started racing, your vision becoming foggy as your brain struggled to catch up with everything that happened. Strong, reassuring arms wrapped around you, holding you tight against a hard chest. You wriggled in his grip, but Loki only held you firmer in a silent command. Slowly, you felt yourself relax in his arms, and soon, your mind was clear again.

“Are you okay?” Loki asked, his arms still holding you.

You nodded. It was strange, how perfectly safe you felt in the arms of a man you didn’t know. And yet, it was like you knew him, like you were meant to be in his arms.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

“No!” You shook your head, perhaps a little too eagerly. Loki’s warm breath caressed your skin as he laughed in your ear, his big hands cupping your shoulders. “I’m fine. Just got a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“Good. Because I have plans with you.” He brushed your hair aside, his lips grazing your neck ever so gently. The touch sent a hot rush through your body, his words making you clit tingle.

“P-Plans?” you asked in a whisper, but his soft lips made you lose track of your thoughts. Sighing, you closed your eyes and tilted your head as you surrendered to the pleasure. Whatever plans he had, you knew you’d welcome every one of them.

“Oh yes,” Loki purred between kisses as he slowly slid your dress down your shoulders. His hard cock throbbed, eager to see you in all your naked beauty. “I plan to worship every inch of your beautiful body, my sweet seductress. To make you swim in pleasure as I take you.”

***

Indeed, he made good on his promises. Clothes were discarded, your hot and naked bodies entwined on the silk sheets of his bed. His tongue, warm and eager between your legs, was licking and lapping on your slick pussy. Thrusting two fingers inside you, he flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue while his other hand reached up to your breasts and tweaked a nipple between his thumb and finger. A flare of pleasure went from your nipple to your clit, making you gasp out a moan and buck your hips against his face as your orgasm hit you like a flash of lightning. Loki licked softly and slowly through your climax; sucking your juices out, and cleaning your pussy with his tongue. 

“Oh God,” you gasped with a satisfied smile on your lips as your head stopped spinning. “I’ve never come so fast before.”

“This God is far from done yet, little human.”

Loki chuckled softly as he placed gentle kisses on your inner thighs and then slowly started to lick your pussy lips. He stuck his tongue in your hole, getting you wet again. Gasping, you pulled on your right nipple with your right hand; your other hand in Loki’s hair, tugging and holding his head in place. You felt yourself needing to cum again, so you pushed your hips up, arching your back. Loki grabbed hold of your thighs and lifted your ass up and started licking and sucking until another orgasm exploded in your body.

“Oh my Gooood,” you groaned, screamed as your body shook with the force of the climax tightening your core. Slowly, you came down from your high while Loki was licking off the last drops of juices from your throbbing sex.

“I could watch you cum all night and never grow tired, dear,” Loki purred with a wicked grin and placed a final kiss on your pussy before he crawled on top of you.

His mouth claimed yours in a hungry, lustful kiss, and you could taste your sweet, tangy arousal on his lips. Sliding your hands around his neck, you moaned into his mouth as you felt the length of his hard cock press against the mound of your sex. You bucked your hips, wanted him inside you. But Loki withdrew with a teasing chuckle, and you whined in disappointment. Loki only chuckled anew and crawled further up, grabbing the headboard as he aligned his cock with your face.

Staring up at his big, dangling cock and large balls, you opened your mouth and squeezed your breasts while eagerly waiting for him to fill your throat.

Loki grinned, pleased at your willingness to satisfy him. Lowering his hips, he pushed the tip of his cock between your lips and held there, groaning when he felt the wet swirl of your tongue on his sensitive cock head. Fuck, that felt good. Just imagine what your throat would feel like…and the wet heat of your tight, little pussy…Grunting, he pushed all the way inside, couldn’t hold back any longer. The sweet sensation of your throat contracting around him and the lovely sound of your gags nearly pulled him over the edge. Clenching his jaw, he started thrusting, sometimes holding still while he was deep inside your throat, seeing your wide, watering eyes stare up at him and the abundance of saliva drooling down your face. Fuck, he almost came from that sight alone.

Breathless and gagging around Loki’s cock, you rubbed your clit and pulled on your nipples. Saliva drooled down your cheeks and neck, wetting your hair, and in some weird way, you’d never been more aroused in your entire life. Loki’s pleasured grunts and groans turned you on even more, and you came fast and hard with his cock deep down your throat as you plunged your fingers into your pussy.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Loki panted, astonished at your ability to orgasm while being fucked in the throat. He pulled out of your mouth, crawled down your body and spread your legs apart with a hard grip as he rammed his saliva covered cock into your soaked pussy.

“Fuuuuuuck!” you cried out in pain and pleasure while Loki growled at the feeling of penetrating your tight walls. He lowered his body, braced himself with a hand on either side of your head as he slammed into you in a rough, relentless pace. Your feet were on his shoulders, your pussy welcoming each of his brutal thrusts. You were gazing into each other’s eyes, both of you feeling this strange and strong connection between the two of you as the approaching orgasm built up in your bodies. Once it came, the pleasure hit you both like waves crashing against a rocky shoreline. You bucked your hips against him when he pushed into you a final time; his cock buried deep inside your pussy as he spattered your inner walls with his cum.

Breathless, he collapsed on top of you, his chest rising and falling heavily along with yours. You embraced him lovingly, softly kissing his shoulder. For a long moment, you laid there in silence, enjoying the aftermath of your climaxes and the heat from each other’s bodies.

“Will I see you again?” you whispered once your breathing calmed down, your heart pounding, hoping for this to never end. How could you ever go back to your normal life after this?

Loki lifted his head, smirking down at you. “I’ll never let you go, my sweet earthling. I want to show you the universe, Y/N. I want to give you everything I can offer.”

Your face lit up with a smile, and your lips found his in a loving, passionate kiss that held the universe in its grasp. How could you say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, please give it a kudos and maybe even a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you! ( ^-^)/♡


End file.
